The Bedtime Story
by colorguard06
Summary: DHr first fic, i'm really bad summaries Draco tells the story of how he and Hermione fell in love. caution: fluffy RR truth please PostHogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly DON'T own any of things in this story but the plot sure would love to own Tom Felton though he is so hot did I just say that out loud ooops.  
  
A/N: this is a short couple of chaps so bear with me I decided that it was to short for a lot of chapters. I want you guys to tell me the brutal l truth otay. Her it goes...  
  
The Bed Time Story  
  
Hermione was awakened by the violent kicking in her stomach. She looked over to the muggle clock on her nightstand. '3 o'clock in the morning does this child not have a sense of time' she thought as she rubbed her large 7 month pregnant stomach. She gave a heavy sigh and glanced at the sleeping figure next to her. 'He looked so peaceful when he sleeps' she thought moving a piece of platinum hair that had fallen in his face. He didn't move when she did this she figured it was a good thing because she didn't want to wake him. She slipped quietly out of bed and proceeded to the kitchen for a "midnight" snack.  
"Last pint of chunky monkey, yes" Hermione said after a few minutes of rummaging through the kitchen. She grabbed a spoon and sat and indulged in her favorite sweet. 15 minutes later she was crawling quietly back into her bed. Her head had barely hit the pillow when felt arms snaking around her waist, she tensed for a split second and then relaxed when she realized who it was.  
  
"Draco, you startled me I thought you were asleep?" she wispered rolling over to face him  
  
"Sorry love, but you woke me up when you left; so what was tonight's snack?" he asked while drawing patterns on her stomach.  
  
"The last chunky monkey" she said with a smile  
  
"Oh and you didn't save me some; well I guess I'm going to have to get it some other way." he put a mischievous smile on his face and leaned forward. He was an inch from her face when-  
  
"Mummy, Daddy what are you doing?" Draco sat up and looked at the doorway were a 4-year-old girl. She had platinum blond curly hair and pale skin. She was rubbing the sleep out of her brown eyes with one and clutching a brown wore out looking teddy bear in the other.  
  
"Nothing. Alexandra sweetie why are you awake?" Hermione asked  
  
"I had a bad dream. Daddy can you tell me a story?" She asked from the edge of the bed  
  
"Of course angel come on you can come sleep between me and mummy." The little girl scurried onto the bed and snuggled herself between her parents in the blankets. "So what story do you want me to tell you?" He asked looking down at the small child.  
  
"I want to hear the story about you and Mummy falling in love!" She said in utter excitement.  
  
"Alex, we tell you this story every time you have a bad dream don't you want to hear another one?" Hermione asked stroking her daughters hair.  
  
"But that one is my favorite please." She placed a puppy dog pout on her face that she knew would melt her dad's heart.  
  
"'Mione you taught her to pout. There is no way of saying no to that pout and you both know it." Hermione suppressed a laugh as she watched the scene take place. "Okay. It started..." He told the child acceptable fairytale.

(The real story)  
'I can't believe what I'm about to do' Draco thought as he walked down the stairs from his Headboy's room. 'Fathers going to kill me if he finds out I need help for Transfiguration. Especially from a mudblood, Yeah she is the smartest in our year but it is mudblood, Golden Gryffindor, Headgirl Granger'  
When he entered the common he looked around for Hermione. She was sitting Indian style in the red squashy armchair in front of the fireplace nose in a book. Hermione had changed a lot over the last few years. Her hair was tamed a little and was now silky and cascaded down her back in soft curls. She now, thanks to Ginny, wore outfits that showed off all the curves she had developed. She was by far one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts, not that any one every said it to bookworm Granger so she never thought she was. Today she was wearing her most comfortable outfit a black spaghetti strap top, flare hip huggers, and black flip-flops. It was a Hogsmead day today so not many of the students were at school today.  
Draco had also changed he was no longer the scrawny little ferret from first year, intense Quidditch practice had done him good. He was the hottest boy at Hogwarts, next to Harry of course, so he could get almost any girl. Even his father didn't know that he liked muggle cloths he found them more comfortable than robes. Today he was wearing a tight black T- shirt, which showed off his well-toned body, and loss fit jeans. He had stop gelling his hair back a few years ago it now lay loose around his face. When he saw Hermione he sat in the green armchair across from her.  
  
"Gra-Hermione, I need your help." Draco said after a few minutes of silence. Hermione looked up from her book and looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"There are two things that I thought would never come out of you mouth especially in the same sentence." She said with a small laugh  
  
"What?"  
  
"One my name, and two asking me, your worst enemy, for help. Why didn't you ask one of your little cronies."  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle! They are the thickest of thick and Pansy is just as stupid. Plus you are know-it-all Granger for Christ's sake!"  
  
"I guess that is a complement. So what do you need help with?" Draco looked at the floor ' This is so embarrassing asking her for help' 'but if you don't pass Father is going to kill you.'  
  
"I need help in Transfiguration, please help me my father will kill me if don't pass"  
  
"Yeah I'll help you because you said please. We can start tonight at 7 o'clock in here okay sound good?"  
  
"Okay" He stood up and walked back into his room dreading the 7' o'clock.  
At 7 o'clock Draco grabbed his books and headed down towards the common room. When he got there Hermione already had her books spread across the table. He sat down next to her and opened the book to what they had done last class.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, as long as I'm going to help you have to stop insulting me and you need to pay attention. All right?"  
  
"Fine, so how do you do this?" he asked staring at what looked like gibberish on the page in front of him.  
  
"Transforming rocks into animal is easy..." she continued talking but none of it seemed to make any sense to Draco, he would just nod and pretend to understand. After about 15 minutes Hermione realized he wasn't listening that he was in his own little train of thought. "Malfoy, are you even paying attention" she waved a hand in front of his face snapping him out of his thoughts. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Huh... well actually I was thinking about you" 'wait that didn't come out right' he thought after comprehending what he had just said.  
  
"What do you mean you were thinking about me?" She snapped confusion written on her face.  
  
"Not that way Grange. I was trying to figure out how you bloody remember everything. But that does explain the bushy hair." He smirked 'did I just joke with Granger that was weird'  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," she said playfully punching his arm, "if you haven't noticed my hair hasn't been frizzy for 2 years!" she shoved him almost knocking him over.  
  
"God Granger no need to get violent," he said laughing "I would say you have been hanging out with Potter and Weasley to much."  
  
"Harry and Ron are not the reason I'm violent I grew up with 6 cousins all of which were boys so I have been raised like that."  
  
"So that is why you slapped me in 3rd year. You were being nice" he stated with a smirk.  
  
"No! You were being an ass and I couldn't hold my anger back." She mocked him with her own smirk. "So do have any cousins or siblings you know someone you nice to."  
  
"No both my parents were only children. So I never had anyone my age to play with just my bastard dad and gold digger mum." This statement took even Draco by surprise ' Why did I tell her that she's not going to care. I wish did though...WAIT I didn't just think that what is with me. First I am being civil now I'm hoping that she cares, I have defiantly gone mental.'  
  
"Draco, you parents can't be that bad. I mean you must be exaggerating." She said with a look that said please-say-you-joking.  
  
"No I'm not. My dad doesn't care about me. He only cares that his name and blood move on. And my mum has never been there, she is either on some exotic trip or shopping spree. I swear everything she buys is the same..." He went on for what seemed like eternity, but only about 15 minutes, about how his father was forcing him to be a Death Eater, and how his dad beat him when he didn't do things perfectly. "...and I don't even understand what the difference between purebloods and muggle-borns I mean you are just as smart if not smarter than me..." Draco trailed off realizing what a jerk he had been to her. He didn't have a reason any more. "Hermione I'm so sorry for being such an ass the passed years..." He didn't get to finish Hermione pulled him into tight hug. But this hug was different from any hug he had got before it felt like... like she cared.  
Hermione didn't want to let him go she was hard to take away his pain, the pain she now saw in his eyes, now that she had broken the icy shell around them.  
  
"Draco you know I'm her if you want to talk okay. It doesn't matter whe." The chiming of the grandfather clock in the corner interrupted her. "Oh it is late we should go to bed, I will see you tomorrow." She got up and put her things away quickly. She was almost at the stairs when Draco grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Thank you," he said  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For listening, for caring, well for everything."  
  
"You're welcome, good night." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek. And walked up the stairs knowing nothing would be the same.

A/N: so you know what to do push that button and do see it good now tell me the truth what do you think of the first chapter.

colorguard06


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters sorry wish I did though J. K. Rowling was a genius anyway so now ya know ; P  
  
A/N: Well here is Chapter 2 hope you like I know that Draco is OOC but I'm sorry bear w/me. Oh and the first part of this chappie is just sort of to show you how their relationship is so don't kill me please makes a puppy dog face oh and sorry if it is overly fluff but I love overly fluffy sometimes my friend Kara said it was okay oh just read it:  
  
"Draco! Stop! We need to work!" Hermione gasped out through fits of giggles. Draco was tickling her on the couch.  
  
"Only if you apologies for calling me a ferret!" He had her pinned and he really didn't want to get to work.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry. Now stop please." He let her go and sat back down by their homework. It had been several weeks since they started their tutoring sessions and they had become the best of friends. They hid their friendship so that his father wouldn't find out. They both knew their own feelings were deeper than friendship but never said anything about it. They actually had fooled their classmates, that was till the fateful day in mid December. Hermione was in the library looking for some "light" reading. She was so absorbed in looking for a book she didn't hear someone come up behind her.  
  
"So watcha looking for?" Hermione jumped and spun around stifling the scream tempting to come out.  
  
"Draco!" She whispered while hitting his chest "you stupid git don't do that you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. But you didn't need to beat me." He smiled and playfully pushed her. Hermione lost her balance and fell backwards. Draco leaned forward to help her up but was thrown backwards by two jets of light from behind her. She jumped up and looked around to see Harry and Ron wands out standing at the end of the bookshelf. Hermione ran next to Draco and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Finite Incantantem. Oh God Draco are you okay I'm-"  
  
"Hermione, calm down I'm fine" Draco sent a glare over her shoulder toward Harry and Ron, "I'll see you in the common room later." He got up and left the library before she could protest. When he was gone Hermione spun around to face Harry and Ron's confused face.  
  
"What may I ask were you two thinking? You two could have gotten detention for the rest of the year if Draco said something to Snape." She almost yelled at them.  
  
"We thought we were protecting you we saw him push you and we thought you needed help!" Harry said  
  
"Help Me! Harry, Ron I'm a big girl I can take care of myself thank you. And Draco wouldn't hurt me because we have been friends for a long time. Yes Ron we are friends" she added when she saw Ron's jaw drop "and you would have known that he was playing around if you asked questions first before you pulled your wands. You guys are such idiots, now I'm leaving because I don't want to hear it from you two right now." She grabbed her book bag of the ground and ran out of the library toward the common room.  
Hermione ran as fast as her legs could take her to the common room. When she entered through the portrait she scanned the room looking for any sign of Draco. She spotted him at the table starring blankly at his Transfiguration homework. She ran over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Draco... I'm ...so sorry... about... what... happened..." Hermione said through gasps for breath  
  
"'Mione take a breath. Calm down. I'm fine and it wasn't your fault Potter and Weasley have always acted before thinking. So miss know-it-all what did we do in Transfiguration?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "you know Draco you need to start paying attention."  
  
"Why when I can have you tell me in a language I understand." He smirked  
  
"Fine I will explain it to you but you really need to start paying attention." She started to explain but Draco wasn't paying attention he was lost in his mind battle.  
  
_'God she is pretty... Damn I should just tell her I like her... No you can't she probably just thinks your just friends... No she will understand I mean it's Hermione if she doesn't like me like that she will be nice about it- Right"  
_  
"Draco, you're doing it again." Hermione snapped him out of his mind battle  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Not paying attention. I mean what could you be-" But her ranting was cut off when Draco pressed his lips against hers. _'oh god. Oh god Draco's kissing me... Hermione don't just sit there. kiss him back...'_ Hermione hooked her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer hoping this moment would last for eternity. But all good things must come to end and they broke apart for air.  
Hermione placed her forehead against his and searched his blue/gray eyes. Oh those eyes, she loved them when the icy glass didn't shield them. The emotion in his eyes was clearly readable as anxiety. He was scared of what she would do about what just happened. Draco Malfoy was scared.  
  
"Um... Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked breaking her concentration on her thoughts.  
  
"Yes Draco you prat I'll be your girlfriend." Draco's face lit up with happiness as he placed a small soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Did you have to call me a prat?" he said with a pout  
  
"Oh I am so sorry how can I ever make it up to you." Hermione said sarcastically  
  
"Well... let me think-"  
  
"Oh please let you think. Ha, we would be here all night." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair. When she reached the couch she gentle pushed him down and sat down on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. After her "apology" Hermione and Draco made themselves more comfortable on the couch and fell asleep just enjoying each others company.  
  
The next day everyone in school knew about what happened in the library. Apparently Parvati and Lavender were in the next aisle of books and couldn't wait to tell everyone they could. This didn't bother Hermione or Draco they figured it would just make it easier to tell people about them going out later. Hermione couldn't hold back the smile that was on her face since she had woken up that morning. She spent most of breakfast sharing glances and smiles with Draco.  
  
"'Mione. Hello earth to Hermione." The red headed girl next to her interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Huh- what was the question Ginny?"  
  
"I didn't ask you anything you had a silly grin on your face and starring into space. So who is he?"  
  
"I'll tell you just not here." Hermione made a quick excuse for her and Ginny to leave and left the Great Hall with Ginny on her heels. She entered the nearest empty classroom, locked it, and put a silencing charm on the room, then turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"Okay who is he? Do I know him?" Ginny asked when she turned around.  
  
"Well you sort of know him. You heard about yesterday. And I'm so sorry you had to find out that way but his house and reputation... but well me and Draco are... a little more than just friends." Hermione played with the sleeves of her robes as she spoke.  
  
"What do you mean, are you guys like going out or something?" Hermione nodded Ginny lit up with excitement, "'Mione I'm so happy for you, so how long?"  
  
"Since last night, Ginny you need to promise not to say anything to anyone, especially Harry or Ron they wouldn't understand, Draco and I decided we wouldn't let everyone know until the Yule Ball. Please" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Fine I promise. I can't wait to see the looks on Harry and Ron's faces that is probably the only time that I would want Colin to have his camera." Both girls broke into fits of laughter as they left the room and back to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed Christmas morning dreading what was to come that night. Then she looked down to the end of her bed and her spirits lightened at the sight of presents. She hastily opened the presents they were the usual books from her parents, tons of candy from Harry and Ron, and a pale pink Weasley sweater. She was picking up the paper when she noticed a present that had slid under the bed. It was wrapped in a shinny green paper and she knew immediately who it was from. She pulled the paper away and opened the box. It was a brand new CD player; she picked up the note that was next to it.  
Merry Christmas, This CD player is charmed to work on magic not  
electricity so it will work in Hogwarts. When you are done reading  
this come to my room there is more stuff I want to give you in person.  
Draco   
Draco woke up and looked down at the end of his bed at the small pile presents. They were all wrapped in black shine paper except for a small slender one that was wrapped in red with gold ribbon. He immediately knew who it was from and ripped the paper off. Inside the box was a silver chain necklace with a silver dragon pendent. He put on the necklace and picked up the note from inside.

> Merry Christmas, hope you like the pendent. I have one just like it but it is a lion, I know predictable me, the special thing about this pendent is they tell you how I'm feeling and my says what your feeling. The way it works is sad-blue, red-danger, gold-scared/anxious, silver-content/happy.
> 
> Merry Christmas Hermione

He had just finished opening all his other presents when there was a knock at the door and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she said kissing him on the cheek, "So do you like it I read about the metal used in it and it took forever to find a store that sold them."  
  
"Yeah I love it, so I guess you want the rest of your present now?" He got up and walked to the wardrobe in the corner, took out a medium size brown box, and put it next to her on the bed. "Open it." She opened it and gasped.  
  
"Draco how did you get all my CD's? I left them at home!"  
  
"Well I owled your mum an-"  
  
"You what!" Her mouth was open in horror  
  
"Calm down I told her I was your friend, because at the time I was, told her what I was getting you, and asked her to send these. Oh and I have one more thing." He reached into a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a CD. "Your mum told me you needed this" He handed he the CD and watched her stare in disbelief.  
  
"Signed Evanescence CD! How did you get this? I mean it must have been difficult to get a signed one."  
  
"Not really, once your mum told me they were your favorite band I owled Amy and asked her to sign it for me."  
  
"Wait Amy as in Amy Lee you know her?!"  
  
"Yeah she is my mum's only muggle-born friend she met her when she was in America once, she also gave me 2 backstage passes to a concert this summer. I guess she was happy that I learned something if anything from my mum. So do you like it?"  
  
"Like it god I love it! You're the best boyfriend in the world." She jumped across the bed and kissed him.  
  
"As much I love this I'm starving lets go get something to eat." He said as she let him go.  
They spent the rest of the day with their friends. Draco and Harry had started to get along once he started be nice to him and Ron, but Ron still didn't completely trust Draco but he was civil. After lunch they all had a huge battle of the sexes snowball fight with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville verses Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender; the girls gave up to get ready for the ball at 5:00. Ginny and Hermione had decided to get ready in Hermione's room so Harry wouldn't get to see her till the ball.  
After an hour of arguing with Ginny on how her hair should go they decided to just leave it down wavy. Ginny wore a powder blue spaghetti- strap dress that fell to the floor. The chest as studded with rhinestones. Ginny left Hermione after doing her hair. Hermione wore a strapless black dress that hugged her to her waist and flared to the floor, it was laced with pink and had pink rhinestones on the sheer cover skirt. ;A/N: you know what I mean that sheer thing they have on the top of some skirt part of the dress I love those princess type dresses and I love the pink/black color combo. She highlighted her hair with platinum blond streaks and pulled it into a loose bun on her head, ringlet curls fell randomly from the bun, and two platinum blond strands of hair framed her face. She wore a little make up and the lion pendent. Once she put her black 2-inch high-heeled sandals on her she headed down the stairs to met Draco. 

A/N: sorry I would have put this up this morning but every time I would start typing I had to do something else. Evanescence is my favorite band in case you didn't realize it. Well go do what you love review tell me what you think of this chappie. Thanx to all those who review before it inspired me to do more I'll try and put the next chappie up tomorrow if not the day after promise. Love ya colorguard06


	3. Chapter 3:Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I swear this gets so annoying you all know I don't own it J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Okay sorry for not updating yesterday got really distracted well here is the next chappie hope like don't forget to review please.

  
Draco stood in the common room waiting for Hermione. He looked down at the pendent she had given him that morning it had turned a dull gold color but it returned to silver just as quickly as he heard Hermione enter they common room. He looked up and starred in awe. 'God she looks gorgeous' he thought as he watched her cross the room.  
  
"You know Draco it is not polite to stare." She said amusingly when she only about 2 feet away. Her shoes had raised her to a good 5'9' but he still toward over her at 6'1'  
  
"You look beautiful," Draco said once he found his voice, "are you ready to go?" He asked offering her his hand. His pendent turned gold for millisecond before returning to its original state when she took his hand. They made their way out toward they Great Hall hands intertwined.  
When they entered the Great Hall they didn't pay attention to the whispers and stares that flooded the room when they entered. Instead they focused on the table where a shocked Harry and Ron sat with their dates Ginny and Lavender. Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione and she turned to him before he sat down.  
  
"Draco could you go and get me something to drink please. I think I need to talk to them alone for a few minutes."  
  
"Sure," he kissed her forehead causing, if it was possible, Harry and Ron's jaws to drop more, "I'll be back in a few." He turned and weaved his way through the crowed  
  
"Harry, Ron, before you say anything hear me out. Draco really cares about me and I really care about him so please don't be mad. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Hermione said in one rushed breath. She sat and watch them look at each other than at her trying to process what she had just said. "Please say something"  
  
"Hermione we aren't mad just shocked is all. And we don't want you to get hurt." Harry said  
  
"Yeah I mean of all people why Malfoy?" Ron added with a sigh.  
  
"Because I say a different side of him and I like that side. You two just trust me and my judgment."  
  
"Okay 'Mione but we don't have to be all buddy buddy friends with him right?" Ron asked after a few minutes of pondering.  
  
"No," Hermione said with a laugh at the weight that had been lifted off her shoulders, "just try and be civil please."  
  
"Fine." Draco said sitting down next to Hermione, "They wouldn't let me get anything they said the feast would be starting soon."  
  
"Oh, okay thank you any way though." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to talk to Ginny and Lavender leaving the boys to an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes they found a level ground for conversation... Quidditch. Once they finished their feast Dumbledore cleared the dance floor and stood for an announcement.  
  
"I know that you are all wondering what band we have gotten for tonight. Well the lead singer of this band came to me and asked if she could surprise one of our students for Christmas." A murmur of excitement rose as everyone tried to figure out who he was talking about. "She is a friend of the family of our Headboy" all eyes were turned toward the shocked Draco. He looked over at Hermione who seemed just as shocked as him; they both turned to look at Dumbledore. "It is my great pleasure to introduced. Evanescence." The Hall erupted in shouts as the band took the stage, but none were as excited as Hermione who was jumping up and down next to a laughing Draco. A/N: I would total be doing that I L.O.V.E. Evanescence they are that greatest band. In my opinion  
They spent the rest of the night dancing and having a blast with their friends. They didn't even notice that a certain pug faced Slytherin girl had left shortly after that feast. Draco and Hermione were the last to leave because he wanted to thank Amy for her present and introduce her to Hermione. When they finally reached the common room Hermione gave him a kiss good night and went to bed.  
Draco sat on the couch after Hermione left he wasn't remotely tired. All he could think about was her, the way she walk, the way laughed, her smile, everything about her...' I love her, more than anything I can't imagine life without her now that I have her.' Draco was snapped out of his thoughts by the whooshing green flames in the fireplace. Draco's heart jumped to his throat when he saw who was standing in front of him.  
  
"Father," Draco stated clearing his face of all emotion, "they floo powder network is not connected to Hogwarts why are you here?"  
  
"Thought you would get away with it did you?" Lucius said ignoring his son's question.  
  
"Get away with what?" Draco put on a confused look.  
  
"Don't lie to me Draco! I know about your little mudblood," Draco felt the anger boiling inside him, "Yes Miss Parkinson owled me this evening telling me about you and that filthy mudblood."  
  
"DON'T call her that she is more a witch than you are a wizard!" A/N: I know cliché but it gets the point across.   
  
"Your going to regret that out burst Draco. Crucio!" pain surged through Draco's whole body as he fell to the ground holding back the scream. 'You can't scream Draco you'll bring Hermione down and Lucius can't see her'

  
"OW!!" Hermione sat bolt upright it felt like a hot coal had been pressed against her chest. She looked down at the pendent and saw it was glowing a bright red. 'OH NO' she thought as she grabbed her wand of her nightstand and bolted down the stairs. When She reached the bottom stair she saw the most horrible sight. Lucius Malfoy wand pointed at a twitching Draco. "EXPELLIARMUS!" she cried before Lucius noticed she was standing there. He flew across the room hitting the wall behind him his wand flying away from him. He started to get up  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Stupefy" and he fell forward. Hermione bond him in rope from her wand and levitated his and Draco's unconscious form to the Hospital Wing.

  
Draco woke up and looked blurry around him. He figured out he was in the Hospital Wing but couldn't remember how he had gotten there. When his eyes became focused he noticed Hermione's head on his bed her hand gripping his. She opened her eyes as she felt him start to move.  
  
"Your awake. How are you feeling?" she asked lifting her head.  
  
"Fine, how long have I been out?" He struggled to sit up  
  
"About 3 days," She got up and sat down on the bed next him resting her head on his shoulder, "I was starting to think you would never wake up. Despite the fact that Madam Pomfrey said you would." They both laughed and talked for another hour before Draco remembered why he was there in the first place.  
  
"Hermione, where is my dad?" he asked causing her to sadden a little.  
  
"In Azkaban, he got a life sentence for using the Cruciatus curse on you, I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry?! About what I'm glad, he deserved it. I'm just glad nothing happened to you. Hermione you know I love you and I would never let anything happened to you." He said as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Did you mean that?" she asked looking him in the eye  
  
"Of course I would never let anyone hu-"  
  
"No the part were you said you love me. Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione Granger I love you." He said giving her a small kiss.  
  
"Good because I love you too."

(Back to Now)

"Then we got married-" Draco said looking down at the small girl  
  
"-And had you." Hermione interjected.  
  
"And lived happily ever after. Right Daddy?" Alexandra asked looking at him for approval.  
  
"Hopefully Alex," he said kissing her forehead, "Now Sarah's birthday party is tomorrow so got to sleep. We have to help uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny set up." The little girl curled up closer to her mother and fell asleep quickly. Draco gave his wife a soft kiss. "I love." He said smiling.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: It's over sigh well hope you liked it. Thank you to all of you that reviewed this is all thanks to you. Well farewell for now push that little button down there and tell me what you think of this. Love

colorguard06


End file.
